Bloodbusters Book 2: City of blood
by Queen of Bloodbending
Summary: Rapunzel has been a hunter for six months now and everything is going great. That is until the new hunter council send the team to Paris to investigate a string of murders belived to be the work of a member of the undead.But all is not what it seems in the city of love.Who is the killer and why are they doing it?. Find out in this thrilling sequal.
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS SO HERE IS THAT SEQUEAL I PROMISED. UPDATES MAY BE SLOW FOR NOW BECAUSE I HAVE EXAMS. WISH ME LUCK AND HAPPY READING. LET THE HUNTING BEGIN.

The full moon hung over the silent building site on the outside of New York City like the watchful eye of God himself. The warm air created a relaxing atmosphere and the faint whizzing of far off cars just added to the safe feeling. But this place was anything but safe. Over the last two weeks three workers had been attacked and killed. The police had no leads or suspects.

Rapunzel Rose Tyler and Hiccup Haddock were scouting around the back of the main building on the site. The other two members of the team Merida Dunbroch and Jack Frost were searching around where they kept the heavy machines.

"Did you hear that?" Rapunzel whispered as she waved her flash light around in the hope of finding something hidden in the shadows, but to no avail.

"What?" Hiccup asked as he followed her light.

Suddenly, the sound of metal hitting the concrete ground destroyed the comforting atmosphere. The two young hunters looked at each other and nodded they pulled out there weapons (brilliantly designed by Hiccup) and walked towards where the sound came from. The two found themselves waiting behind a crate. Rapunzel put her fingers to her lips. She slowly turned the corner and aimed her gun.

"Freeze". She shouted, only to find it was Merida and Jack.

"Hiccup come on out it's just them". She said before Hiccup came out of hiding.

"Sorry you guys I dropped a wrench". Jack confessed as he pulled the hood of his dark blue hoodie down, revealing his stunning blue eyes and snow white hair.

"Idiot". Merida mumbled as she ran her hand through her wild red hair which complemented her sky blue eyes.

"So you two found noting?" Hiccup asked.

"Neither did you guys". Merida defended.

The four teenagers laughed but soon a fifth voice added itself to the mixture of happiness. The hunters stopped laughing and aimed their weapons in the direction of the voice. They turned and saw a middle aged looking man in a grey suit. His hair was black and it looked like he had used a gallon of hair gel. His mouth area was covered in fresh blood.

"So you're the hunting brats who have been cleaning up the city". He said, he sounded like someone who would advise you about a bank loan.

"So you're the guys whose been killing those innocent men?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes and they were delicious". The vampire said as he licked his blood stained lips, his fangs just visible.

"Two of those men were fathers; one of them was expecting his second child. Now that baby is going to grow up without a father and the third was getting married in two months she's stared drinking". Merida reviled.

"And now we're going to take you down so that can't happen to any other families". Jack said.

The vampire said nothing and lunged for Rapunzel. He grabbed her so roughly the gun dropped from her hand. He clicked his finger and three more vampires dropped down in front of the remaining hunters. Two were men dressed in suits and the other was a woman who looked like she worked in a strip club.

"Oh crap". Merida mumbled as she punched one of the business men in the face.

Hiccup joined her and stared shooting at the woman, it took him five bullets to get her in the head. With one last hair raising scream she turned to dust leaving nothing but a pile of glittery cloths and ghastly heals. Jack ignored the business men and ran straight for the one who had Raounzel. He had her pinned against a wall and was bearing his fangs, drool dripped from them and landed on her shirt.

"I bet you're as sweet as you look". He whispered in her ear, his voice laced with lust. It made Rapunzel's skin crawl but his grip was too strong for her to free herself from. Rapunzel mentally groaned she hated being the damsel in distress. No matter how much Hiccup said she looked the part.

"Get off my girlfriend". Jack shouted as he kicked him to the ground.

"Baby if you wanted to start seeing other people you should just say". Jack joked as he helped his damsel regain her balance. Rapunzel stared at him; he made the same joke every time a vampire caught her after she said how much she loved Twilight.

"Not a chance baby I'm yours forever". Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but you may want to turn around". Merida shouted before blocking a punch.

The two turned to see the lead vampire aiming to attack Jack. He ducked and moved Rapunzel out of the way. He grabbed his arm and pushed him into the same wall he had Rapunzel pushed up against. Rapunzel pulled out a syringe and injected the dark green liquid into his shoulder. Suddenly, the vampire fell to the ground and shivered like he was cold. Jack looked and saw Merida and Hiccup had finished off the other two vampires leaving nothing but dust and expensive suites with brightly coloured ties.

"What was that?"The vampires asked as he continued to shiver uncontrollably.

"Something we like to call Chemical V, it reacts with the chemicals in your vampire blood to make it feel like your turning to ice don't worry it's only temporary". Hiccup replied.

"The mains reason we use it is to make you feel the pain you make your victims feel". Merida said as she knelled down next to him. She found a wallet in one of his pocket. She opened it to find twenty seven dollars and a driver's licence. His name was Max Pindar and he was thirty five years old.

"How did you go from this to what you are now". Merida asked as she showed him the licence with his picture.

Max frowned and looked up at her, his yes look almost looked like they could show real emotion.

"I can't remember please end me. I don't want to do this anymore". He whispered as he looked at the ground again. Hiccup nodded and aimed his gun at Max's forehead he pulled the trigger. Max turned to dust, he was free.

The hunger walked back to their van. As Merida and Hiccup climbed in Jack kept Rapunzel back. He took her hand and brought to his lips to kiss.

"Are you ok?" He asked just like he did every time she got caught.

"I'm fine quite worrying". She said smiling.

"I'm your boyfriend it's my job".

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself you know I'm not some damsel". Rapunzel argued.

"No you're not but you are my girl and I love you so I have to keep you safe". Jack whispered as he leaned into kiss her. Their lips were inches apart until the sound of the car horn surprised them, causing them to jump apart.

"Come on you two love birds I have work in the morning so does Punzei we need sleep". Merida said as the teenagers hoped in the back of the van before Hiccup drove them all home.


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was quite for a Friday night. Rapunzel was tired she had been working since two-thirty when her classes ended, it was now eleven –thirty. Rapunzel's eyes were puffy and her hair was escaping it ponytail but she still had that loveable glow that had surrounded her since she was born. She loved her job as a bar maid because she got to meet a lot of interesting people, her boss told her that she was the reason they had so many regulars.

Rapunzel severed Rosetta and Silvia their drinks. When the sun rose after the blood moon she was on the phone straight away and was relieved to hear they were alright. Between them the retired hunters had taken down six vampires who came to their bed and breakfast which they used as a trap. It was pretty impressive seeing as the two had been injured in a car accident which had forced them into retirement. The three of them called and went shopping all the time (sometimes they even convinced Merida to join).Rapunzel had even starting calling them Aunt Rose and aunt silvi

"So how are things with Jack?" Silvia asked. The two women were very protective of Rapunzel and wanted to be sure Jack was treating her right.

"Great I love him so much and he makes me feel really special". Rapunzel replied as she washed some glasses.

"Good to hear it". Rosetta said as she sipped her drink.

"Oh here comes trouble". Silvia said as she pointed out who just came through the door.

It was another student at the university, his name was Dagur. He had dark hair and was a worse ladies man then Blake was. He came into the bar every night and flirted with Rapunzel (knowing she had a boyfriends) and every night she ignored him, but this time she wanted to try something.

"Hey bay how about a pint and your number". He said, his voiced laced with lust just like it was every Friday night.

"Sure thing". She said with a sweet, innocent smile. Rapunzel pored his pint and took a napkin and wrote something down on it. Without a word she handed the pint and the napkin to him and flashed her "good girl" smile as Merida called it.

Dagur smiled at her.

"I knew you would come around, let's see two, four, six, ten I have a boyfriend". Dagur read out load. As he did his smile faded and he took a big swig of his pint.

"That's right so unless you want that pint smashed over your head I suggest you sit somewhere else". A voce said. Dagur and the girls turned to see Jack sanding behind them. Without a word Dagur took his pint and moved to a different seat. Jack leaned over the bar and captured Rapunzel lips. The kiss was soft and passionate unlike when they were alone, and then they were despite and heated.

"Nice trick". Jack said as they pulled apart.

"One of mine from my collage days". Rosetta explained." I loved seeing their faces when they read it, half the time I didn't have a boyfriend".

The four of them talked for another twenty minutes before Silvia and Rosetta said thyme had to leave. Rapunzel closed up because her boss was taking his wife out for the night. As they left the pub Jack put his arm protectively around her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't see ethyl you couldn't let me beat that jerk up". Jack said as they headed for home.

"If I let you beat up every jerk that came in and flirted with me there would no customers". Rapunzel joked, but there was a little truth to it.

"Truth, but that's only because your amazing and that is why I'm the luckiest guy in the world". Jack proudly stated as they turned to corner taking them back to the apartment where they lived w3ith Merida and Hiccup.

Ever since she moved in Rapunzel had made sure the apartment wax clean and organised. She added some of her own touches like hanging up some of her paintings and choosing pillows for the sofa. She also got the place smelling of lavender somehow. Hiccup and Merida were already in bed. When they got in Jack and Rapunzel collapsed on the sofa and curled up together. Jack kissed her forehead and mumbled a quick "I love you" before falling asleep. Rapunzel mumbled a response and soon followed him into a deep sleep, which was graced with dreams about a certain blue eyed hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Merida woke up at about seven in the morning. She had no classes (none of them did) and it was her day off. She noticed Rapunzel's bed was empty. When she moved in the other helped Rapunzel find a place for her stuff in Merida's room. Her bed had purple covers and was piled high with stuffed animals (many from Jack) and her books where staked on the three shelves Hiccup made for her. When everything was moved Rapunzel felt she had truly found where she belonged. The group had decided the best part was the photo wall which now had dozens of new photos with Rapunzel.

Merida tiptoed out of her room and was relieved to see Rapunzel fast asleep on the sofa with Jack. She was so happy that her best friends were happy. Jack had never really shown any interest in any girl until he saw Rapuzel on the first day of collage and Merida knew she didn't have to worry about anyone's heart being broken. Those two were so in love that could never happen. She went over to the door and picked up the mail. Bill, bill, letter from her mother, a pamphlet for plastic surgery ( no thank you , if it was her choice plastic sugary would be illegal) a letter with a wax seal on it. Now she was interested. It was addressed to all of them so Merida broke the seal and found the letter was from the new hunter council.

The hunter council was set up about five months ago. It had come to the government's attention (who apparently knew about the existence of vampires the whole time) that the only way to protect people and to keep them from taking over was to set up some kind of system. About half the countries in the world (including America, Europe, half of Africa and Asia) were involved. Whenever there was a problem involving vampires the council would send out letters to hunters and arrange for them to be sent to where ever the problem. Often to other countries because on average each country only had about handful of hunters and they were often sent to countries which had no hunters at all. The hunter would be asked to go undercover and pretend to be private investigators hired to do their own investigation by either the police or the victim's families. So far the council had only sent out three teams in the five months it had been going one, so Merida was interested to know what the letter said. She quickly speed read it squealed at the top of her lungs when she was finished.

"Her sudden outburst caused Jack to wake up and make Rapunzel fall off the sofa and Hiccup to burst out of his room. The tree teenagers looked at her.

"What the heck Merida it's Saturday". Hiccup asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Who cares we have to start packing". Merida replied.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as he helped Rapunzel to her feet, cheeking she had no cuts or bruises.

"Lady and gentlemen we have been summed by the council". Merida announced as if a royal had just entered their small apartment.

"What, really?" Rapunzel asked as she snatched the letter from Merida.

"Where are we going?" The boys asked in union.

"There have been a series of mysterious murders and they need our help. The French hunters are somewhere in Africa so we've been called". Merida explained.

"French, as in France?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, boys we're going to Paris". Rapunzel said calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days after receiving the letter the team where on a flight to Paris. The University thought they were going to a family reunion and didn't bother to ask question (which the team were fine with). The Flynn thought Rapunzel was going on some trip arranged by the school. The only one who knew the truth was Merida's mother, who the teenagers' video chatted with all the time.

Their hotel, flight cost and tier cover was all arranged. They were private investigators hired by an unknown caller who wanted them to look into the murders. They kept their first names but their second names were to be changed. But they wouldn't know what they had been changed to until they meet up with the council member taking them to the hotel and who would give them the files containing all they had to know to work the case.

"Pretty cool right city of love". Jack whispered in Rapunzel's ear as she tried to read her book about French architecture.

"Will you stop that ". Rapunzel said as she pushed him away with but giggling at the same time.

"What I do this time?" Jack asked innocently.

"Will you two shut it I'm trying to sleep". Merida complained from behind them.

Rapunzel took her seat belt off and leaned over the top of her seat. Merida had a mask over her eyes and Hiccup was drawing in his note book. The look he gave her was begging her to switch seats with him.

"We'll be there soon why bother?" Jack asked as he joined the conversation.

"I know but I'm still tired". Merida continued to complain.

"On the way back one of you is nest to her". Hiccup said before receiving a punch in the arm from the blindfolded Merida.

The rest of the flight went quite smoothly. When they collected their luggage the hunters went to wait by the entrance as they were instructed, to wait for the council member. Rapunzel took some time to take in her surroundings. She and her mother had always talked about going to Paris but they never did. She took a deep breath and focused on the faint lingering scent of coffee and chocolate that seemed to be the air of Paris. She had dreamed all her life of seeing the most romantic and most artistic city in the world. The sun shone bright and it almost made her forget why she and the others where there, but she still took comfort in it. Vampires may be able to go out in the sun but they would never hunt when it was out. The people of Paris were safe for now but they had to get to work and find this killer.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" A voice asked taking Rapunzel out of her day dream. Rapunzel looked to see a woman who looked about twenty standing next to her. Her hair was in a braid and it was raven black and her skin was pale. She was a white blouse with a charcoal pencil skirt and she had no accent so she must have been a tourist. Or at least that's what she pretended to be. Rapunzel had she had a feeling who this was but she had to be sure.

"Yes it is". She replied.

"Wonderful". Merida replied."

"Wish I remembered my shades". Hiccup continued.

"I prefer the snow". Jack concluded.

The woman smiled and held out her hand for Rapunzel to shake.

"Heather King, Blood busters I presume". She said as she shocks each of the teenagers' hands.

"Merida, this is Jack, Rapunzel and Hiccup". Merida explained.

"A pleasure. If you will follow me". Heather said as she directed them to her bright red S.U.V.

"How did you know it was us?" Hiccup asked as the claimed into the car. Merida in front and jack, Rapunzel and Hiccup in the back.

"I was given your general description but I had to be sure that's why we have the code". Heather explained as she drove away from the airport.

"Well were ready to get to work". Rapunzel said.

"Good to hear I'll drop you off at the hotel, give you your new Ids and the files so you can start. I work with the police and I'm working the cases so I'll be there to support your stories if need be. You four are basically in charge the other officer just don't know it". Heather said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that". Jack said happily.

"Well I should warn you the chief doesn't like private investigators working his cases but he'll warm up to you I'm sure. We'll have to lie about your ages as well if anyone is to believe the cover storey". Heather explained as she stopped at some lights.

"So where are you from?" Hiccup asked,.

"California, I came here a year ago. I was raised by my uncle who was a hunter that's how I got into the council. But I've never taken one down myself". Heather confessed as she pulled up infront of a hotel.

"Welcome to Hotel Belle your new home for the next few days, here are the files and your ID. The room is booked under King good luck I have to get back to the station so you're on your own from here". Heather said as she handed the envelopes to Rapunzel as they got their luggage out of the car. They thanked her and checked into the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT I LEFT YOU FOR SO LONG. BUT I'M GOING TO START MAKING IT UP TO YOU ALL NOW AND I'M GOING TO START BY GIVING YOU A CUTE JACKUNEL CHAPTER. THANK YOU.

Jack stumbled out of his room and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He and the others had been up most of the night looking over the files Heather had given them. They also found out what their new names were going to be while they worked on the case.

Rapunzel was now Rapunzel Solar, Merida was now Merida Mor'du, Hiccup was now Hiccup Fury and Jack was now Jack Pole. They were wearied names but they would do. Rapunzel said how wired it was having to change her name again but Jack simply reminded her it was only temporary.

He looked around the sweet. It was almost as big as their apartment back home. It had dark wooden floors and clean, white walls. In the living room it had a large black sofa with white pillows and a flat screen TV on the wall with a glass coffee table in the middle. The bath room was huge with a giant bath tub that Rapunzel had to drag Merida out of last night. Finally there were two bedrooms. One for the boys and the other for the girl and Merida was determined to make we stayed in our own rooms at night. She said that meant everyone but Jack knew that she meant him.

Jack looked and saw Rapunzel sitting on the balcony that looked out to the city. He smiled and slowly walked up to her in an attempt to scare her. He was just about to scare her when Rapunzel spoke.

"Don't even think about it Jack". She said as she continued with her drawing of the view.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked annoyed, as he sat in the chair next to her.

"I have my ways". She replied with a smug smile.

Jack smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Rapunzel continued sketching and Jack just looked at her. She was wearing pink and red Minnie Mouse bottoms and a pink vest that showed off her curves. Her hair was tied into a louse, messy bun but Jack still thought she looked stunning. Just like she did when he first saw her the first day of school. She was wearing a pink sundress with her hair in a signature braid and she was unpacking boxes from her cousin's car. He didn't talk to her he just looked at her wondering who she was and why she looked so familiar. He didn't actually find out she was his friend from long ago until that day in the canteen.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rapunzel asked as she closed her sketch book and smiled at him, bringing him out of his day dream.

"Because you're beautiful and I love you that reason enough?" He replied.

Rapunzel smiled and leaned over to kiss him. The kiss was slow yet passionate and it made both their heats beat a mile a minute. When they pulled apart they pressed their foreheads together .

"I love you". Jack said in a low whisper.

"I love you more". Rapunzel replied.

"I love you most". Jack whispered before kissing her again.

Once again the two sat in silence for a few minutes before Rapunzel broke it with an odd question.

"Do you ever think about life after hunting?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"You know after we finish collage and get different jobs you know when we reach our thirties. Or do you plan on hunting until you in your old age" Rapunzel asked, half serious and half joking.

"Well to be honest I never really thought about it. I mean I knew I couldn't keep hunting forever and that I would have to stop at one point but I figured I would when I was horribly injured and left disabled or I died". Jack replied honestly.

"Oh". Rapunzel said simply.

"But then something changed. I met and fell in love with this amazing girl and now I can't wait to have a future with her that doesn't involve hunting". He continued.

"And what's in that future with this amazing girl?"

"Well, us married a cute house, the whole white picket fence thing, two kids and maybe a dog but not a cat". Jack replied with a smile.

"Why no cat?" Rapuznel asked curiously.

"I hate them they're evil. Dogs are loyal and don't bring in dead things". Jack replied.

"I like the sound of that".

"As longs as it's with you I don't care what the future holds". Jack said as he leaned into kiss her again before a voice rudely interrupted them.

"Good morning you two, is it not a glorious day in the city of love now get dressed I ordered room service and we have to get to the first crime scene so move your butts". Merida said from inside the room.

Jack groaned and Rapunzel giggled as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off to get dressed.


End file.
